4wheelfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Set Up your Car’s Surround Sound Audio System
It has been decades already that people with mobile electronic systems in their vehicles, particularly car stereos, have pushed it to the limit in order to have the best quality of sound. Once before our grandparent’s cars have these static-filled and bulky AM radios. Then, these gave way to the cassette tape playing stereos and FM broadcasts used in our parent’s cars. Nowadays, car manufacturers offer digital mobile electronic systems that use CD players and even satellite radio that has MP3 playing compatibility. Then, the car audio was further enhanced by surround sound speaker systems. The concept behind this enhancement is having all the speakers inside your vehicle set up like the surround sound audio system that brings the sound experience of a movie theater in your living room. Do you want to learn how to bring this sound experience, too in your car? Here are the things you need to do: 1. The first thing to check off in your list is finding a stereo head unit, which will allow you in wiring in a processor for surround-sound. Your processor will be digital of course, as such your head unit must have a digital signal. Then, you must have cables that are fiber-optic. These are used in transmitting digital signals between each component you use. If you happen to purchase a good head unit but cannot supply a digital signal, you can still use a CD changer that features fiber-optic connection. The processor must be connected to the CD changer. Remember though that if you play a CD, you would not have a surround sound system through this unit. You can alter this by selecting a surround-sound processor that switches RCA signals and turns them into digital. 2. Your car must be equipped with a certain high-end DVD unit and/or CD changer that plays the software carrying the surround – sound signals. 3. Install a five-channel amplifier that has the ability to provide enough power for your front speakers, rear speakers and subwoofers. Each corner of your vehicle and the subwoofers has separate channels. 4. Your center channel must have a tweeter and midrange speaker of about 4 to 6 inches. This combination must have its very own enclosure. It should also be placed in the central portion of your vehicle’s dashboard. 5. Then, you must start installing an amplifier for it to run onto the center-channel speakers. Having a two-channel amplifier that is played bridged mono can be okay. However, it should contain electronic crossover that can be built into or be outboard in the amplifiers. 6. Start installing your speakers in all the four corners of your car. Newer cars already have locations for speakers that work for a surround sound setting. However, if you have an older car, you may need to have some imagination and do some work. You have to add a tweeter high up on the pillar at least shoulder height. A midrange speaker can be used in a factory made opening on your car’s door. 7. Once all your speakers are in place, set the electronic crossover to course through the center channel. Do not play it full range but opt for around 80 Hz and up to get optimal quality of sound. Once you have installed everything, start adjusting the system in order to find the volume and sound quality that is perfect for you. You can do this by playing around the amplifier gains and the surround sound processor for the kind of tweaks you prefer.